


I Believe In You

by yehwellwhatever



Series: iTunes meme [10]
Category: American Idol RPF, David Cook (Musician), The Anthemic
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook never feels more alive than when he's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe In You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song I Believe In You by Tyler Hilton.
> 
> Thanks to mmmfelicious and mellowdee for the beta.

It's been nearly five years since it happened. Five years since what wasn't supposed to happen happened. Cook was the one with cancer in the family, Cook was the one with the unhealthy lifestyle, Cook was the one not exercising, Cook was the one drinking too much alcohol (though Andy drank too, right until the end - just not as much.), Cook was the one who was supposed to pass away first. 

Cook knows his friends are worried about him, Archie especially. Neal worries, too, though Neal doesn't show it as much. Cook guesses it's because Neal is still grieving as well. Neal and Andy were best friends long before Cook even was in the picture. 

Yet, here he is, and almost every night Andy still comes to him in his sleep. If anyone found out that particular detail, they would probably have him checked in somewhere. The truth is, he never feels more alive than when he's sleeping these days. That's when he can be close to Andy again, when everything is like it used to be, before the cancer took Andy's life - just like it took Adam's. Before everything changed. Before a big part of Cook died with Andy.

**The End**


End file.
